Harry Potter's New Life as Namikaze Yuu
by Harry Potter's Guardian Angel
Summary: After Harry had finally killed Voldemort a Death Eater de-aged to a baby, and sent him to another world, where a couple adopted him. When they are killed his older brother leaves him in a village where he meets his furture captain, Monkey D. Luffy. SLASH!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece! (I know, shocker isn't it). If I did Luffy would either be with Zoro or Smoker and Marcus and Harry would never leave each other alone, let alone each other's sides. I would also not be a broke college student.**

**Moving on…**

**Welcome to the Rewrite of Harry Potter's New Life as Namikaze Yuu! I am rewriting this as my grammar and some of the mistakes in the first horrified me when I reread what I had written. There will be a few minor changes (at least to me they are minor… .), one change will be Yuu's appearance! That will be a big difference. I think that's probably the only major, major change I've made really. I hope to have new pictures up on Facebook at some point. Anyways, thanks to all the reviews and I will not be abandoning this story! Now then, enjoy!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Slash, language, etc, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Zoro/Yuu(Harry)

**Summary: **After Harry had finally killed Voldemort, a Death Eater de-aged him to that of a baby, and sent him to another world where a couple adopted him. When they died his aniki left him on Fuschia Village, where he met him future taicho, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Enjoy!**

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

The sea calm, the sky was clear, and the seagulls flew around lazily. In a small harbor town, Fuschia Village, in Patty's bar a pirate crew lead by Red-Haired Shanks sang, ate, and drank together, celebrating. Two boys sat next to Shanks at the bar. The younger of the two was seven year-old Monkey D. Luffy and the other was eight year-old Namikaze Yuu.

Yuu watched as Luffy joked around with Shanks, well it was more like Shanks teasing Luffy about being a man and such. Yuu knew that Shanks was like a father Luffy, and seeing them together made him miss his aniki even more than he already did. Yuu stilled when he saw shadows gathering at the entrance to the bar. He pulled Luffy behind him as mountain bandits walked in. He was too busy watching the bandits and Shanks to pay attention to the fruit that Luffy handed to him. He just scrunched his nose at the taste before shrugging and finishing it off. Once the mountain bandits were gone Yuu watched Luffy yell at Shanks for not standing up for himself. He stood up, ready to leave, as he knew that Luffy would storm out. Except, when Shanks grabbed Luffy's arm to stop him, it stretched. Yuu got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Tell me you did not the large fruit in that chest!" Shanks yelled shaking Luffy roughly.

"Yeah… I ate it for dessert. It didn't taste all that great though."

"That was the Gomu-Gomu no Mi! One of the Akuma no Mi! One of the secret treasures of the sea! If you eat it, your entire body will become rubber! You'll never be able to swim again!" Shanks yelled.

"Nani?!"

"LUFFY, YOU DUMBASS!" Shanks and Yuu yelled. The pirates all watched in shock as Yuu ran out of the bar. Luffy stood there looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong with Yuu-chan?" Benn asked.

"There was a tangerine sized multi-colored fruit with the Gomu-Gomu no Mi. I gave it to Yuu." Luffy said crying. Shanks sighed and hugged Luffy to him. No one noticed Benn slip out of the bar.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Yuu flew down the dock stairs as fast as he could.

"Shanks! Shanks!" he yelled as soon as he saw the pirates. "The mountain bandits have Luffy!" The next thing he knew he was in Benn's arms and they were running into town. Yuu told them of the exchange between the bandits and Luffy in the bar on the way.

Yuu silently watched as Shanks confronted the mountain bandits and tease Luffy. He stared wide eyed as one of the bandits stood to the side of Shanks, pointing a gun at Shanks's head. He watched as Lucky Roo shot the bandit in the head, killing him. Though when the other mountain bandits started to yell about unfairness, Hari started to giggle to the amusement of the pirates and the shock of everyone else.

"Fair?" Yuu repeated, giggling.

"Why don't you tell them what's so funny Yuu-chan." Shanks said and Yuu nodded.

"You're not dealing with saints! They're pirates! They don't play by the rules!" he said giggling at them, the pirates were smirking.

The bandits growled and took out their swords. Benn sat Yuu down and stepped up. Yuu watched in childish glee and awe as Benn first stabbed a bandit in the eyes with his cigarette, and then took out the rest with his flintlock rifle, not even shooting once. Once he was done Yuu pretty much tackled Benn's leg with all of his weight in a sort-of glomp.

"That was awesome! I want to be just like Benn-nii-san!" Yuu cried as he was picked up and hugged. But Benn did keep his rifle pointed at the leader of the bandits. Before they could do anything he a smoke bomb down.

"Luffy!" Yuu and Shanks yelled. However, once the smoke was cleared the mountain bandit and Luffy were gone. Benn held the struggling boy as Shanks ran off.

"He'll be okay. After all, Shanks won't let Luffy down." He told the sobbing boy.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

"So you won't be coming back after this voyage?" Yuu asked.

"That's right. We've been using this harbor as a base for too long. Are you guys sad?" Shanks asked and they nodded.

"But, I'm not going to ask you to take me with you. I'm going to become a pirate on my own!" Luffy said and Yuu hit him on the head.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Yuu asked insulted as Luffy held his head.

"There's no way you two can become pirates!" Shanks said sticking his tongue out at them.

"One day we'll have a big skip, a crew, and the biggest hoard of treasure in the world!" they yelled.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled as Benn walked up.

"Hmm… you're gonna be better than us?" Shanks said taking his hat off. "Then do me a favor?" he asked putting his straw hat on Luffy's head. "Keep this hat safe for me? It means a lot to me. Promise me, that when you've become a great pirate that you'll give it back to me." Yuu grinned as he watched. Suddenly part of Benn's flintlock rifle blocked part of his view of Luffy and Shanks's touching scene.

"Benn-nii-san?" Yuu asked as Benn handed him the gun.

"No doubt Luffy's going to be a handful like Shanks."

"Hey!" the two yelled and Yuu giggled.

"So I'm giving you my rifle to master and help keep Luffy in-line." Benn said.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled and Shanks laughed.

"Like how you keep Shanks-jiji in-line?"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Shanks yelled as everyone laughed. Yuu and Luffy hugged them tightly before going to stand with Makino. They watched sadly as they raised the anchor and sailed off.

Our story begins at that very same spot…


	2. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece! (I know, shocker isn't it). If I did Luffy would either be with Zoro or Smoker and Marcus and Harry would never leave each other alone, let alone each other's sides. I would also not be a broke college student.**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Slash, language, etc, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Zoro/Yuu(Harry)

**Summary: **After Harry had finally killed Voldemort, a Death Eater de-aged him to that of a baby, and sent him to another world where a couple adopted him. When they died his aniki left him on Fuschia Village, where he met him future taicho, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Enjoy!**

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

"_My fortune is yours for the taking… but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece!" - Gol D. Rodger._

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

Namikaze Yuu sighed in irritation. The now eighteen year-old was waiting for his friend, Monkey D. Luffy. The two were finally leaving Fuchsia Village to become pirates. He had changed a lot over the ten years since Shanks and his crew had left. He had lost all of his baby fat. He had a very feminine figure, a heart shaped face, high cheek bones, an elegant nose, elegant black eyebrows, full pink lips, flawless lightly tanned skin, long lashes, and stunning emerald eyes that glowed with power when he was angry. His hair now reached the middle of his thighs, he had sweeping bangs to the right, covering the barely there lightning bolt scar, the right side of his forehead, and most of his right eye. He had the top half of his hair pulled back with an emerald hair tie, and the ends of his hair were all tied together (think Neji from Naruto) with another emerald hair tie. His hair, which had been ebony before he ate the Akuma no Mi, was now tri-colored (kinda-ish).

His bangs were a beautiful shiny emerald green, then towards the back of his hair faded into a beautiful royal purple, and once it hit the below the middle of his back it faded into a beautiful sky blue. (They're like the colors you find on the eyes of peacock feathers.) Coming out from behind his left ear, and entwined with his hair, were two feathers. The shortest one was a beautiful blue and black tail feather of an adult jaybird, the second one, closest to his shoulder, was a beautiful peacock feather. He wore an off the shoulder one-sleeved shirt. The sleeve was on the left and the side of the sleeve was split all the way up to his elbow. The shirt was a sky blue with a royal purple over it (like Zoro's bandana), and it stopped a few inches above his belly button. An emerald sash was wrapped around the edge. He wore white short-shorts that were low on his hips and were cuffed. He wore an emerald belt with a silver buckle, a black strap was hooked on the front left hoop and the left back loop in the middle. There were three black poles in the front and side that would snap together to form a staff, and in the back was a small knife. Low on his hips was a purple sash with a black shadow over it and was diagonal, the top sitting on his right hip. The sash was holding up his flintlock rifle Benn gave him, in the back. Next to it was a regular sized pistol. There was also a small pistol at the small of his back. Strapped an inch below his shorts on his left thigh was a small black pouch full of bullets and a silencer. He wore black thigh-high heeled boots, and he had a short dagger in each boot as well.

"Where is that baka?" Yuu muttered, his voice had also changed; it had softened and was musical. Luffy still had messy black hair, he wore just a red sleeveless vest that had three gold buttons, cut off jean shorts, sandals on his feet, and Shanks's straw hat was always on his head.

"Yuu-chan! Gomen! I didn't mean to be late!" Luffy said bowing to Yuu, as he saw Yuu's hand twitching towards one of his pistols.

"Just get into the boat Luffy." Yuu said and Luffy quickly did as he was told. They waved to the villagers and continued on. Once they were quite a ways out their local sea monster appeared, rising out of the sea. Yuu sighed as Luffy stood up in the boat and spread his feet.

"Here's a gift I've been perfecting since the last time we met!" Luffy said. "**Gomu-Gomu Pisutoru!**"His arm and fist stretched out fast towards the monster. His punch hit the monster in the side of the face sending it flying. Luffy grinned and he sat back down.

"First things first, we need more nakama! I think ten should do it." Luffy said.

"We'll need a pirate flag and a ship as well." Yuu said lazily inspecting his nails. He desperately need a manicure. He had learned to love them after the third time Makino had taken him.

"Look out world, here I come!" Luffy shouted standing up. "I'm going to become the King of the Pirates!"

"Sit down now Luffy." Yuu said glaring at him. He was reclined across from Luffy.

"Hai!" he said quickly sitting down.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

"The weather is great today! Who'd have thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon?" Luffy said hugging an oar. "I can't believe we're being sucked into this giant whirlpool!"

"I blame you." Yuu said.

"Yuu-chan!" Luffy whined.

"It's all on you." Yuu paused. "And you're luck."

"We were a little careless." Luffy said and Yuu raised an eyebrow. A _little?_

"Oh, well." Yuu said with a sigh, sitting up.

"Too bad we can't swim." Luffy said, a hand on his chin.

"It wouldn't matter!" Yuu yelled bopping him on the head. "We'd drown anyways!"

"Good point-"the next thing Yuu saw was the boat capsizing.

When Yuu opened his eyes he immediately rolled to the side and coughed up the water that was in his lungs. Once he was done coughing he sat up and looked around, looking for Luffy. He paled and stood up quickly when he didn't see Luffy, just a large forest. He dried his clothes and hair off as he headed towards the forest. He was just starting to get frantic when he heard voices. He followed the voices and stopped at the edge of a clearance. He quickly jumped into a nearby tree so that he could see into the forest without anyone seeing him. He sighed and jumped down into the clearing when he saw Luffy and a pink haired boy standing in front of a badly made dingy.

"Luffy!" he yelled, jumping onto his back.

"Yuu-chan!" he yelled.

"Who's this?" Yuu asked peeking over Luffy's shoulder at the cowardly looking pink haired boy, his arms still around Luffy's neck.

"This is Koby. He's with the pirates that use this island as a camp."

"I'm not a pirate!" Koby yelled, insulted. Yuu raised an eyebrow. "I'm Iron Mace Alvida, the lady pirate's cabin boy."

"Hmm… don't care." Yuu said before turning his attention back to his best friend. "Did you find a new boat?"

"New boat?" Koby asked.

"Yeah, ours got sucked into a giant whirlpool!" Luffy said. "It caught us by surprise."

"You guys got sucked into a giant whirlpool and SURVIVED?!" Koby yelled and Yuu let go of Luffy to put his hands to his ears.

"Urusai!" Yuu said glaring at him.

"Gomen!" Koby said holding his hands up. He didn't want to be hit. "I have a dingy… well sorta." He led them to another clearing, deeper in the forest.

"What is this?" Luffy said poking it. "A coffin?"

"I built it myself. It took me two years."

"Why don't you want it then?" Yuu asked looking at Koby closely, making the boy back up.

"I don't need it anymore. I built it to escape, but I don't have the courage to. Guess my fate it to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life."

"Why don't you escape?" Luffy asked.

"N-no way! Just thinking about it makes my bladder weak! What Alvida would do to me if she caught me!" Koby said shaking his head rapidly. "I just can't risk it!"

"Moron." Yuu said crossing his arms.

"That fateful day two years ago… I just wanted to go fishing and I boarded a pirate ship by mistake. In exchange for my life, I've been working as their cabin boy."

"Coward and a dumbass." The two best friends said. "We hate people like you."

"You don't have to be that blunt!" Koby said crying.

"Hmph! We also didn't ask you for your life's story." Yuu said turning away from them. Koby slumped, crying, while Luffy patted his back, chuckling.

"Luffy? Yuu-san? Why did you guys go out to sea?"

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said and Yuu just smirked.

"King of the Pirates?! Are you nuts?! There's no way! Wealth, fame, power – you'd have to have it all! Don't tell me you're going after Gol D. Rodger "One Piece"!" Koby yelled. "Do you want to die? Every pirate in the world is after that!"

"So are we." Luffy said.

"But the odds are against you! There's no way! It's impossible! You want to be King of the Pirates in the Golden Age of Piracy?! It'll never happen!" The next thing Koby new, he was on the ground holding his head. "Why'd you hit me?"

"You were being hysterical." Yuu said, "And you were pissing me off."

"We're not afraid to die, Koby." Luffy said taking of his hat. He looked at it and ran a hand through his hair. "I've set my sight on becoming the King of the Pirates. If I die trying, then at least I died."

"You're not afraid to die!?"

"Why fear death?" Yuu asked. "Everyone dies eventually. We just think of it as the next adventure once we are done here."

"Besides, I know I will succeed. Or am I just deluding myself?" Luffy asked and Yuu slapped him upside the head.

"You're going to be King."

"Do you think I can join the Marines?" Koby asked drawing their attention back to him.

"Huh? The Marines?" Luffy asked.

"It's been my dream since I was a little kid to join the Marines! To fight the bad guys! Do you think I can do?"

"How would we know?" Yuu asked.

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to become a Marine! Then I'll capture Alvida!"

"Who are you going to capture?" A loud voice called out. Yuu and Luffy jumped out of the way as an iron mace hit the badly made dingy, destroying it.

"My boat!"

"Do you really think you could escape me?!"

"Alvida, I presume?" Yuu asked quietly and Luffy shrugged. The two decided to tune back into the conversation when they heard the words bounty hunters.

"Well, they certainly aren't Roronoa Zoro. So I'll give you one last chance to repent. Who is the fairest throughout all the seas?!"

"U-um, well, Lade Alvida – "

"Hey, Koby! Who's the ugly old hag?" Luffy asked and Yuu snickered.

"How dare…"

"No way!"

"Luffy! Take it back! Throughout the seas, Lady Alvida is… the ugliest oldest hag of all!" Koby said crying. Yuu and Luffy laughed, even as Alvida towered over them and Koby.

"YOU LITTLE - !" she started to shout. Koby began to scream, preparing himself for his death, only for Luffy to push him out of the way.

"Nice one, Koby!" he grinned.

"IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE TO ME! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Alvida yelled swinging her iron mace down, right on top of Luffy's head.

"That didn't hurt!" Luffy said smirking.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No one survives my iron mace!"

"What the hell? You've gotta be kidding!" Some of the pirates yelled.

"Fools, the lot of them." Yuu said, crossing his arms again.

"**Gomu-Gomu Pisutoru!**" Luffy yelled, his punch hit Alvida in the face, knocking her out.

"H-his arm! It stretched! Like rubber!"

"Taicho! He beat Iron Mace Alvida! He's not human!"

"Hey." Yuu said and they all looked up. They gulped when they saw the two glaring at them. "Give Koby a dinghy."

"He's gonna join the Marines!" Luffy said, his expression still set in anger.

"HAI!" the pirates yelled. Luffy laughed, Yuu smirked, and once again Koby was crying.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

"To be able to stretch like that, you must have eaten one of the Akuma no Mi, huh Luffy?" Koby asked once they were far away enough from shore.

"Hai! We both did." Luffy said cheerfully.

"Both of you?" Koby said looking at them in amazement, his head going back and forth between the two.

"Hai. I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi!"

"I ate the Godai-Godai no Mi."

"Godai-Godai no Mi? What's that?" Koby asked and Yuu just smirked. "If you're going after One Piece… that means you guys have to enter the Grand Line."

"Hai." Yuu said reclining against the side of the boat. One of his arms was propped on the side of the boat, his head resting on top. His other arm was hanging over the side so that he could trail his hand in the war. Luffy was sitting on front of the small boat, and Koby was sitting in the boat at the other end.

"They call it the '_Pirates' Graveyard'_!" Koby said.

"That's why we're assembling a super crew."

"Are you two nuts?!" Koby asked. Luffy just laughed while Yuu yawned in boredom.

"The guy that's supposed to be imprisoned at the Marine base, what's his name?" Luffy asked.

"Roronoa Zoro." Yuu replied, glancing at his captain.

"If he's a good guy, we'll get him to join our crew!" Luffy said.

"Now you're talking crazy again! Never, never, never! Do you hear me?! It'll never happen! That guy's a demon!"

"You sure?" Yuu asked.

"Never!"

"Yeah how do you know?!"

"Never!"

"I wonder if he's sexy?" Luffy seat dropped at his friend.

"Never!" Koby shouted once again. Only for Yuu to hit him again. "What'd you do that for?!"

"You were annoying me." Luffy just laughed.

"So he's a demon?" Luffy asked Koby once he had gotten his laughter under control.

"Roronoa Zoro is his real name, but they call him "Zoro the Pirate Hunter". They say he's like a bloodthirsty hound. Roaming the seas, hunting men for the bounties on their heads!" Koby said dramatically. Yuu snorted and closed his eyes again.

"Hmmm…"

"Luffy, you're a pirate. He's a pirate hunter. Pirate hunters and pirates don't mix well!" Koby said.

"I haven't decided yet. If he's a good guy we'll invite him to join!" Luffy said turning to look at Koby. "Right, Yuu-chan?" Yuu cracked open an eye to glance at his friend.

"Works for me." He said. "Hope he's sexy."

"Guys! He's in prison because he's NOT a good guy!"

"But if he's a pirate hunter, and goes after pirates, why would the Marines arrest him, hmmm?" Yuu asked, pinning Koby with an intense stare. "That doesn't make since, now does it?"

"U-um w-welll…." Koby had nothing to say to that.

**~HPGA~~HPGA~**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know the words at the top aren't what is said in the manga, but I've always liked the way that 4Kids had done it. Also it is just me, or does anyone else like their introduction better than Funimation's? I watch the Funimation because they don't sensor the language or blood, and all that stuff, but I used to watch 4Kids whenever it was on TV, and I loved the opening! I had it memorized and I would just randomly sing it…. Anyways, let me know what you think!**


End file.
